


中暑

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Heat Stroke, Little wing's little air-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 高譚市以其長年陰冷的氣候而知名，然而就在鄰近的布魯海文，這個盛夏的夜晚卻被一股熱氣籠罩，悶熱得要命。海港附近仍有些微的海風夾雜著濕熱水氣吹送，然而對半夜還留在外頭，全身被深色貼身制服蓋住的人而言，那一丁點的風根本幫不上忙。





	中暑

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇關注全球暖化的文章（沒

高譚市以其長年陰冷的氣候而知名，然而就在鄰近的布魯海文，這個盛夏的夜晚卻被一股熱氣籠罩，悶熱得要命。海港附近仍有些微的海風夾雜著濕熱水氣吹送，然而對半夜還留在外頭，全身被深色貼身制服蓋住的人而言，那一丁點的風根本幫不上忙。

夜翼蹲坐在天台邊緣一角，在夜巡中途喘息片刻，順便納涼。他抹了抹後頸黏著髮根的汗水，俯視著半個城市，幽幽地想著如果哪天罪犯都抓完了，他可以考慮去當環保分子，提醒人們關注全球暖化的問題。不過大概到他成功的那天，地球早就沒救了。他剛剛才在後巷裡處理了一些小混混，也許是天氣的關係他的身手都變遲鈍了，打鬥之間一個日久失修的招牌砸下來，他差點就沒避開。

夜翼制服的延展性強，布料也很柔軟，然而此刻，卻因為他流了滿身的汗，黏糊糊的貼了在他身上。想著他竟然有點懷念羅賓制服，那至少他整條腿都可以散熱。不過像他這個年紀穿成這樣，大概會先被當成犯人。

好熱——他在心裡默念不知第幾遍，然後開始思考，不知道超人的冷凍呼吸有沒有用——好像該繼續巡邏了，他還想在上班之前睡上一會。於是他站起來，頂著汗濕的身軀伸了個懶腰，順勢使勁往對面的大樓跳去，並發現眼前的畫面並沒有預料中清楚——

等等。  
突然失去視力的驚恐和下墜的不安使心臟慌亂的揪緊，卻只是更加重他的暈眩感，他勉強抓住了牆邊的凸起，然後發現即使是求生本能也無法掩蓋自己全身乏力的事實。他的指節以至手臂都有點麻痺，於是他用力眨眼想要在自己真正脫力之前脫離險境。太蠢了，堂堂夜翼手滑從天台掉下摔死，沒有比這更蠢的墓誌銘了——天台邊緣就在咫尺之近，但是他愈是仰頭去看，眼裡的星星就閃爍得愈厲害。

只能憑感覺了，這是他努力保持清醒的大腦最後作出的決定。他咬著牙往上一躍，只僅僅握得住天台的邊緣，然而暈眩感已經耗盡了他的體力。他還沒來得及感慨自己可悲的墓誌銘，腰間就突然多了一條手臂，把他整個人穩穩的撈起來。好了，他現在還想吐了。

僅餘的意識讓他知道自己被丟在平面上，他估計自己已經身處在天台了。

「笨鳥。」  
有人這樣說，Dick仍然閉著眼，但倒是安下心來了。熱氣仍然包裹著全身，他正要回嘴時才感覺到自己唇乾舌燥，然後姍姍來遲的意識到自己是怎麼了。最後他選擇以默不作聲回應Jason這個稱呼。

對方小聲的歎了口氣，然後是一陣沉默，只有一些不明的喀嚓聲。再之後Dick感覺到堅硬的頭罩蓋到自己的頭上，喀嚓一聲。  
「等——」他細微又沙啞的聲音撞在頭罩上又反彈回到自己的耳朵，好奇怪。  
「省點氣吧。」

Dick聽話的閉上嘴，主要是因為頭罩裡散出的冷空氣極有效率地緩解了他過高的體溫，他也因此清醒了不少。所以原來還有這種設計？他由衷地覺得佩服，於是不管頭罩內古怪的回音（說真的，為什麼Jason不一併處理這個問題？），發自內心地長歎了一聲，並且猜測對方正在用那種不贊同的目光看著自己。

「我穿皮衣都還沒熱昏，你什麼都沒穿倒中暑了。」  
「我有穿……」Dick想作出更有力的反駁，但他實在太缺水，而且此時正忙著享受本不屬於他的私人小空調，決定把說話留到一會才講。

「好了。」  
把Dick從頭罩裡扯出來花了Jason一點力氣，主要因為前者太過依依不捨，但是再這樣吹冷氣，他不僅可能會感冒，更重要的是還會脫水。重投熱空氣懷抱的Dick不滿的咕噥一聲，接著又一手接過Jason遞來的水，一口就灌下了大半瓶。

本來乾燥得像火燒的喉嚨在礦泉水的滋潤下已沒那麼腫痛了，但他仍然覺得頭暈目眩，同時因為大量水份湧入體內，他的心跳還更快了一些。  
Jason可不認為他這個狀態還能繼續夜巡。他決定在把對方拎回家之前先在這裡待一會，不然Dick大概會在路上吐出來。  
於是接下來的時間，他都在回應夜翼精神不在狀態時的胡言亂語。

「你猜眼罩能安裝散熱功能嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
「制服呢？」  
「不知道。」  
「之後能借你的頭罩冰一下汽水嗎？」  
「不能。」  
「難怪你的頭髮看起來總是那麼乾爽，現在改名當藍頭罩是不是太遲了……」  
難怪你會脫水，Jason翻了個白眼，他是必須那麼多話的嗎？

「現在送你回去，別吐在我身上。」  
Jason重新戴上頭罩，並且選擇不去思考與他人共用頭罩是哪種概念。與此同時，恢復了精神的夜翼看起來挺開心的，也許太過開心了，他甚至發出了類似笑聲的聲音，害Jason開始擔心他是不是燒壞了腦子。堂堂夜翼被揹著回家也不是什麼值得炫耀的事，只不過比起從大廈外牆墮下來得好一點而已。

本來在這個狀態下，走樓梯會更安全，但是兩人正穿著制服，走大路回家始終太冒險，權衡輕重之後，Jason還是決定從窗口爬進去Dick的公寓——那其實也是Dick平常用的出入口。

丟下Dick在房間裡之後，Jason轉身想走，卻被叫住。  
「小心別再弄斷招牌了，很危險。」

他頭也不回的踏上窗框。  
「那原本不是要來砸你的。」  
「那也一樣。」  
「晚安。」

這一晚的布魯海文，暫時由另一人守護。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 來讚美小翅膀的小冷氣（？？？


End file.
